


Tavetaan

by geekyjez



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Missionary Position, Romantic Fluff, Woman on Top, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: Tavetaan has more than one meaning. Applied to a person, it is a trusted friend or comrade. As a place, it is somewhere you feel at home.When it comes to Scarlett Ryder - both definitions apply.The famous waterfall scene and what happens after the screen fades to black.





	Tavetaan

Her movements were awkward at first - her steps timid and shuffling, uncertain, her laughter tense and fluttering as she tried not to stumble. Scarlett Ryder made no attempt to remove his hands from her eyes, however, and it was more than clear that she trusted him implicitly to guide her wherever he chose.

Even something as simple as that made his heart swell.

“Just a little further,” Jaal urged her. He could hear Scarlett’s smile through the small hum she gave in response.

“Wherever we are, it smells like heaven.”

“Heaven?” he echoed, chuckling. It was the afterlife, or what humans imagined it to be. Paradise. A place of perfect, unending happiness. “Maybe it is,” he offered, moved by the idea that her heaven might be here, on Aya - with him. “Take a look.”

He lowered his hands and there, at that very moment, he could not imagine anything more beautiful. Not the waterfall or the peaceful lake or the sweet-smelling vegetation that surrounded them. Not the sky dusted with soft clouds that matched the blues and pale whites of her eyes - but the image of her face as she took it all in. The way her eyes widened, her lips parting slightly in awe before stretching into a smile. The way the breeze caught strands of her hair, brown touched lightly with gold in the sunlight, dancing along the soft curves of her cheeks.

He only caught a glimpse of that joy before she stepped forward, scanning their surroundings. “Woah,” she breathed in a sigh, glancing back at him. “How is this place not packed with people right now?”

“I have my ways,” he said, smiling as he closed the distance. “Trust me. We won’t be disturbed,” he added, taking her hand in his as he led her towards the water’s edge.

He felt her grip on him tighten, tugging lightly. “Hey.” By the time he turned she was already leaning closer, pressing up onto her toes in order to kiss him. “Thanks,” she murmured, grinning. “What a nice gift.”

The moment of gratitude was brief. She’d already resumed her pace by the time a smile touched his lips and yet even with that, Jaal was beaming. She settled inches from the water, their bodies pressed in close as he eased her back against his chest. Large hands rested comfortably over her ribs, her arms laid over his own. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of her lungs, smell the sweet scent of her skin. He was certain now that the scent he’d grown so familiar with was some form of perfume, as no other human he’d encountered seemed to smell as she did. He could only guess that it was the scent of some flower from a planet he would never see, from a home she would never set foot on again. As far as he was concerned, the scent belonged to her alone - and it was by far his favorite.

“Real air,” she exclaimed, taking a deep, satisfied breath. “Real sun. Fresh water…”

“This is my favorite place in the universe,” he said softly. “Where’s yours?”

“I’m not sure,” she replied, swaying gently on her feet. He followed the motion, admittedly confused at first and yet found it surprisingly soothing. “Still looking for it, I guess. But right now?” She leaned her head back against his shoulder, her eyes closing. “Here,” she said. “Right here. With you.”

He gave her a gentle squeeze, certain there were no words that could properly capture how happy her admission made him. “I’m glad you feel that way.” She turned her head, eyes still closed as she sighed, her hair brushing against the ridge of his cowl. It tickled his skin, so soft and foreign and fascinating. He wanted to run his fingers through it, to stroke those strands just for the pleasure of feeling that sensation again. They had so rarely touched one another over the brief time they’d been together. His lips knew hers. He knew how it felt to brush his cheek against her own. And yet there were always gloved fingertips and layers of armor, scarves and jackets and barriers between them. He never asked for anything else - never aloud - and yet he desperately wanted to know how every inch of her felt. He wanted to run his hands over her bare skin, wanted to draw her close to his body, to feel the warmth of her.

He wanted more than that. Much more, if he was being entirely honest.

Jaal didn’t know quite how to feel about the more physical aspects of his attraction to Scarlett Ryder. He’d never imagined himself desiring an alien in such a way. He knew his feelings for her certainly intensified his passions where she was concerned, and yet his more intimate appreciation of her form was not entirely exclusive. He found the asari similarly alluring, along with a few of the other human women he’d encountered. He did not know what it said about him as an angara, but there was something about the humanoid form that interested him, to put it lightly. He knew that more than a few of his people would consider him perverse for even entertaining such thoughts, let alone acting on them. With most, he would not dream of it. It wasn’t as though he harbored some lustful obsession. He was more than capable of keeping his quiet appreciation of their forms to himself.

But with Scarlett, he felt so much more than mere appreciation. Love and admiration, enraptured and seduced by each smile and affection. He was hers, body and spirit, and he wanted to show her how much she meant to him, to share something more intimate with her, to surrender himself to her pleasure...

Jaal felt a sudden wave of apprehension. He wanted to ask her. He had brought her here intending to ask her whether or not her desires matched his own. He would be content with whatever answer she gave and yet could not shake a sudden nervousness, uncertain how he should proceed. He did not want to ruin this moment.

Scarlett took another slow, sleepy breath. “This place is special,” she murmured.

“And now with you here,” he said, guiding her to turn and face him, taking her hands in his own, “it’s perfect.” He placed her palm against his chest, cradling it with both of his as he took a steadying breath. “Beyond all reason, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

He did not expect the slight look of surprise in her features, brows lifting. It confused him, concerned him. “You really mean that?”

“Does this surprise you?” he asked, his eyes narrowing.

“No, it’s just…” She searched for words while he tried to bring himself to understand. Was it not obvious? Had he somehow not made his feelings clear to her? She was his dearest, his darling one. He said he adored her, that she made his heart sing, that she was precious to him. Was that not the same as love among her kind? “Humans...” she started, hesitating. “We don’t tend to say that sort of thing easily. We wait until we’re sure, until it really means something for us. Otherwise it… It might not be real.”

Jaal hummed, still not completely certain he understood. Humans had a tendency to categorize love in ways that made little sense to him; to create labels and divisions that inevitably credited some forms of love as superior to others. Platonic, romantic, puppy love, an infatuation, a crush… and then there was true love, which made no sense to him at all. If one felt love, did that not inherently make it true? “Does the fact that I say it so openly make you doubt my sincerity?”

She paused, considering before a smile warmed her lips. “No,” she said, shaking her head. She placed her hand over his where he still clasped her to his chest. “It’s something I still have to get used to. But it doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing it.”

Jaal returned her smile. “I love you, Scarlett Ryder. I will say it as long as you are willing to listen. And I want...” Words halted as he tightened his grip on her hand, trying unsuccessfully to calm his nerves. “I want… to… um…” The Pathfinder peered up at him, her head tilting slightly. “Do… do you… want to...?”

“Want to what?” she asked. He couldn’t tell if she was genuinely confused or simply wanted to force him to say it for her own amusement. He wouldn’t put it past her.

“I just… I had hoped that you and I could… well…”

“Well?” she echoed, drawing out the word, smirking as her teeth lightly nipped at her lower lip. “For someone so open with expressing himself, it’s pretty adorable when you start tip-toeing around a subject.”

Jaal let out a low, frustrated huff, slipping his hand free before curling it along the back of her neck, drawing her into a kiss. She whimpered slightly, startled, only to relax with a small chuckle as she returned the gesture. This centered him. Made it easier. When he pulled away, he remained close, looking into her eyes. “I want to make love to you.”

“Oh,” she exclaimed, a little breathlessly, her eyes widening. Perhaps she hadn’t understood his intention. “That… yeah,” she added with a nod. “Yes. I’d like that. A lot.”

Jaal pulled back further, smiling down at her before drawing away, slipping off his gloves as he turned toward the shoreline. “Come with me into the water,” he said, tossing them aside before his hands loosened the buckle on his belt.

“You meant… Right now?” she asked, surprised as he bent down to remove his boots. Her eyes darted as if she suddenly felt exposed. “Here?”

“Like I said,” Jaal replied with a grin, shrugging his bodysuit open, “we won’t be disturbed.”

Scarlett’s eyes narrowed skeptically even as the corner of her lips tugged into a smirk. “You were planning this.”

“I had my hopes,” he admitted, freeing his legs from the snug garment as he stepped out of the last of his clothing. He waded into the water, letting it rise to his hips before he turned, looking back at her. Ryder remained on the shore, watching him. He offered her his outstretched hand by way of invitation, pleased to see her smile in response, nodding.

“Ok then.” She started with her scarf, drawing the fabric away in a smooth motion, revealing the slender neck that lay beneath. There was something so very small about her form - a narrowness that separated her from the angara. Scarlett was a full head shorter than him, even when his legs were bent. Her shoulders were slight, the muscles in her arms exceptionally lean as he watched her remove her jacket. He could not help but feel that she was something fragile, breakable. He knew the muscle that wove around those bones was solid. He’d witnessed her strength and had learned through experience that the differences in their shapes wasn’t a sign of weakness - but he could not help but see her body as something delicate, something to be handled with care.

Jaal’s search for information about human anatomy and sexual response had been… educational. There was only so much Liam was willing to tell him, insisting that it wasn’t a topic humans were comfortable discussing, so he was forced to search for other resources. He didn’t know exactly what he was opening when he found a database labeled _Fornax_ and it was far more explicit than the diagrams he’d expected to find. Yet even the most salacious images - ones that he’d quickly closed, only to open again because what could it hurt? - couldn’t compare to watching Scarlett slowly baring herself for him. He’d learned by now that the people of the Milky Way cared far more about nudity than his own did. Humans were self-conscious. Parts of their bodies were considered so private that they were never to be shown, except to their lovers. He could see a hint of that discomfort in her expression, somewhat unsure of herself, and yet her hands did not waver - unclasping, unbuttoning, gradually exposing more and more of her skin.

The bra she was wearing was nothing like the ones he’d seen in those pictures, ones that had intrigued him and strangely thrilled him in a way he hadn’t expected and couldn’t quite explain. Hers was more utilitarian, covering and supporting rather than accentuating, yet any disappointment he may have felt quickly vanished once she slipped it from her shoulders. The first thing he noticed, with some measure of surprise, was just how much her breasts _moved_. The angara did not have the flattened chests of human males; Scarlett once described his own chest has having “protrusions,” a word he suspected wasn’t exactly complimentary. Their ridges, both male and female, were firm muscle, moving insomuch as muscles flex. In contrast, her breasts _swayed_ as she tossed her bra aside, hanging heavily as she bent down to remove her shoes. He couldn’t help but feel fascinated and, admittedly, aroused by the sight, the tense muscles between his thighs starting to relax and shift in response.

Her pants and underwear slid down her legs in a singular motion and she did not hesitate, offering only the briefest glimpse of dark curls where her legs joined before she waded towards him. She took his hand, chewing at her lips as he guided her through the water. “Hello,” she said shyly. He could hear the apprehension in her voice. Perhaps she was concerned that he wouldn’t like what he saw - the uniformity of her skin, pale and lacking the vibrancy that normally attracted him. Small eyes with only slivers of color around their irises. Small lips that were so faintly tinted that she regularly applied cosmetics to change their hue. A large, angular nose that jutted from her face at an abrupt angle, rather than sloping low and flat like an angara’s. She was different - so exceptionally different from everything he thought he would have ever wanted - and yet seeing her there, exposed and open, her hands in his own, Jaal couldn’t help but feel humbled by her perfection.

“You are more lovely than anyone I have ever known,” he said softly, watching as her expression warmed, “in body and in spirit.” He tightened his grip on her hands, delicate fingers resting in his broad palms. “Wherever you go, take me with you.”

Scarlett reached up, running a hand along the edge of his cowl, the faint brush of her nails sending a shiver through him. “I love you too, Jaal.”

He knew it was harder for her to say those words, which made it mean so much more to hear them from her lips. Jaal beamed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up with ease, water splashing as he spun her. Her laughter bright and infectious. He wanted to taste that sound, to capture it with his lips, her body seamlessly molding itself to his own as he kissed her. She was so shockingly soft, silken thighs wrapping around his waist as he ran his hands along them, tracing up the ample curve of her backside, the dip of her spine, burying his fingers in her hair. All the while she kissed him, fingertips working over more familiar territory, tracing the ridges of his cowl, the places she already knew he liked to be touched. He braced one hand beneath her, easily gripping her leg to keep her balanced against him as his gaze fell to her breasts. As much as he enjoyed looking at them, he wasn’t completely sure what to do with them. He cupped one tentatively with his free hand, watching as it all-but disappeared beneath his palm. Her breaths hitched slightly as he slid his fingers down, tracing the slope and curve before experimentally brushing his thumb over the pink swell of her nipple. She sucked in a small gasp, her body tensing against his.

“These are sensitive, yes?” She hummed in affirmation, her eyelids fluttering low as he repeated the motion, slowly circling the stiffening peak. It grew firm under his thumb surprisingly quickly. He took that as a good sign. Curious, he let a charge build in his fingertips - a small one, of course, only enough to stimulate the surface skin - and released it with a flourish, fanning his fingertips over the swell of her breast.

Scarlett yelped, her eyes snapping open, shocked and alert as she stiffened in his arms and he worried if perhaps that was precisely the wrong thing to do. The angara enjoyed manipulating electromagnetic fields for more than just combat, after all, and it was only natural for him to…

But no. She was human. He shouldn’t assume that she would enjoy the same things the angara took pleasure in. Perhaps humans were more sensitive to electric charges. The last thing he wanted was to cause her pain.

“What in the hell was that?” she asked, eyes wide.

“Sorry.” His apology was quick, his hand even quicker to draw away but she was already shaking her head.

“No, don’t apologize, just…” Realization slowly eased her features. “You guys manipulate electric fields. It didn’t even occur to me that you would...” Her eyes searched his face, her lips pursing sympathetically. “God, Jaal, stop looking at me like you accidentally kicked a puppy,” she said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to his cheek as her hand slid down over his own, guiding it back to her breast. “You didn’t hurt me,” she said. “Just startled.”

“Are you certain?”

She kept her hand over his own, easing him into massaging her breast, her lips parting in pleasure as her stiffened nipple raked against his palm. “Do it again,” she whispered, leaning in towards his lips. She kissed him as he let the charge build, moaning into his mouth as it blossomed from the center of his palm, her thighs shivering as they tightened around his hips. Jaal felt a rush of warmth in his belly as tight curls brushed against the seam of him, encouraging him to open further. It was an unusual tickling sensation, but by no means unpleasant.

He took his time kissing her, pleasuring one breast, then the other, urged on by the soft sighs and small moans he drew from her. He caressed her nipples, squeezing a handful of flesh before massaging the ache with another gentle shock, delighting in how it made her squirm against him. By the time she pulled away to speak, she was breathless, her cheeks flushed pink. “For your first time with a human, you seem to have pretty good instincts,” she chuckled.

“I have done some… hmm, somewhat _advanced_ reading about your biology.”

Scarlett smirked, cocking a single brow. “Is that so?”

“As I’ve said, I like knowing how things work.” He cupped her breast again, giving it a gentle squeeze. “And I’d very much like to make this work.”

“You won’t hear any arguments from me.” She paused, her eyes displaying her uncertainty as she adjusted her grip on his shoulders. “Speaking of which… how exactly _will_ this work? You’ve got me at a bit of a disadvantage. I don’t really know angaran physiology and… um…” She looked down between their bodies, frowning. “Are we… I mean… Are our parts even compatible?”

“I certainly hope so,” he said with a grin.

She didn’t look quite as confident. “I’m… uh… guessing your… equipment is internal?” she asked, her brows lifting hopefully.

Jaal laughed - a rich, deep sound. “Until the time is right, yes.” He tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. “A difference I find very concerning for human males. One would think that would lead to injury.”

The sound she made was somewhere between a scoff and a snort. “You’re not wrong,” she admitted. “Still… what if it’s not just a matter of… erm… _fitting_?” She frowned. “Growing up on the Citadel, I heard all sorts of horror stories about what happens when aliens try to bump uglies. Allergic reactions, parasitic symbiotes, stuff like that.”

Jaal cleared his throat sheepishly. “I may have already consulted with Dr. T’Perro on the subject.”

“Seriously?” Scarlett laughed. “You told Lexi you wanted to fuck me before telling _me?_ ”

“In my defense, she’s the one who brought it up.”

“Of course she did.” Ryder shook her head. “So? I assume we’re good to go?”

“She was not entirely clear on the details of angaran mating practices, as she put it. Still, biologically she seemed assured we wouldn’t do any harm in trying.”

Scarlett rolled her shoulders, leaning forward, her breasts pressed snug against his chest as she draped her arms around his neck. “So,” she murmured, her fingertips tracing along the back of his head, “how do I…. you know…” Her hips shifted, brushing against him, stirring a low groan from him. “...help you along?”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” he sighed, his breath hitching as she nuzzled her face against his cowl, the tip of her nose dragging along his skin before she followed that same trail with slow, suckling kisses. Admittedly, it probably would not take much to get his cock to unsheathe. The temperature of the water was hindering him a bit in that regard, though he had no complaints. He didn’t want to rush through this - and there was something in particular he wanted to try first.

He tightened his grip on her thighs, strong legs pushing them through the pool as he made his way towards the waterfall. Scarlett lifted her head curiously. “Where are you-”

Her question quickly lifted into a loud, burbling yelp as he walked them through the cascading stream, the Pathfinder flailing in his arms as her face was suddenly covered by a veil of wet hair. Jaal laughed at her failed attempts to shake and blow away the heavy strands that clung to her cheeks, droplets trickling harmlessly along his skin as he laid them both on the smooth, flat outcropping beyond. He carefully knelt over her, peeling away the brunette curtain to reveal a disgruntled pout.

“Ah,” he said with a grin. “There’s that beautiful face again. I thought for a moment I’d lost it.”

“Jerk.”

His laughter mixed with her own as he leaned down to meet the press of her mouth. She shifted beneath him, getting more comfortable, her calves hooking around the back of his thighs as their amusement trailed off into a series of heavy, murmuring breaths. He cupped the back of her neck, pulling her up, forcing her to meet his lips more firmly. Scarlett’s hips rocked instinctively, her legs urging him down against her. As tempting as the invitation was, he pulled back, looking down at her - her blushing cheeks, her lips more vibrant than their usual pale pink, the way her chest rose and fell over shallow breaths. Her eyes had changed in the most curious way, pupils expanded into pools of black that crowded out the light blue of her irises as she stared back at him. He lowered his head, pressing a kiss to her collarbone, then between her breasts, crawling down the length of her. As unfamiliar as her body was, the sounds she made certainly weren’t - her quiet moans lacked only the lower resonance of angaran vocal cords, making them sound even higher, needier, desperate in a way that made the back of his cowl flare with heat. Her muscles jumped as his mouth reached her stomach, breaths speeding up as he kissed along her hip, her fingers on the back of his head as he lowered his lips to her thigh. A whimper of need and anticipation caught in her throat as his lips touched that small patch of hair, one of his hands parting the folds of skin that lay beneath. He paused a moment to look at her, to take in the unfamiliar territory. Slick skin, redder than any other part of her. It wasn’t the smooth, wide slit he was accustomed to, a dual set of lips framing her like a pair of curving petals. She squirmed a little, either anxious or self-conscious as he stared, so he leaned forward again, kissing between those lips, satisfied by the way her voice lifted in response.

“Jaal…” Her fingertips dug against the back of his head, the unfamiliar prick of nails making his skin tingle. He repeated the motion and she whined, grinding against his mouth as he gave her a slower, suckling kiss. She tasted better than he could have imagined - not dissimilar to tavjaare, a fruit native to Havarl. The appropriateness of that comparison was not lost on him. He had many fond memories of eating them fresh from the vine, sun-warmed juices running down his chin despite all his efforts to capture them with his lips. The thought that he might soon have Ryder doing the same sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

He flattened his tongue, dragging it slowly between her folds as she groaned, her heels digging into his back. “Does that feel good, darling one?” he asked, murmuring against her skin.

“Yes,” she sighed heavily. He found her opening, teasing along its edge before exploring higher, running over a firm nub of flesh that made her squeal. Jaal couldn’t help but smile. “And that?”

She pressed impatiently at the back of his head. “Less talk, more do,” she gasped.

He hummed a low, rumbling laugh before licking her in earnest, swirling around her entrance before pressing his tongue in as far as it would go. He coaxed a slow electric pulse along her walls, cherishing the startled curse it brought to her lips.

He was going to enjoy this.

***

Her first orgasm was a sweet little shiver, a small rise and fall, just enough to take the edge off without leaving her spent. Scarlett wasn’t certain Jaal even noticed because he definitely didn’t show any signs of slowing down.

The second built a lot faster because _holy shit, his tongue was long_ and he wasn’t hesitant to take advantage of that. It wasn’t about to put a turian’s to shame from everything she’d heard, but it was definitely longer and more dexterous than what she was used to. Jaal pressed it into her in long, slow thrusts and when she told him to try curling it, she felt that slick, grinding heat right on her g-spot and _fuck_ that was something she could get used to.

As was the way he played with electricity. Definitely a pleasant surprise. Normally, the idea of exposing her tender bits to any kind of electric current would make her cringe - but the way it rippled gently off of him felt completely different from what she would have expected. It wasn’t the sharp prick of a static shock or the muscle-cramping pain of prolonged exposure. This was heavenly. It made her skin tingle, tickling her nerves, making everything buzz. She’d compare it to vibration, but better - this gave her the thrill without numbing her skin the longer she went.

Jaal required a little bit of guidance but he took to each of her gasped commands eagerly, switching from thrusting to teasing her clit and back again until she was reaching over her head, hoping to grasp onto God-knows-what for support. His lips encircled the little nub, sucking gently as he slipped a finger into her. She felt the charge the second he released it, clenching hard as a pleasurable shock spread through her cunt, making a sound as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

Maybe it had; she struggled to suck in enough of a breath to beg him to do it again. It was so much stronger than what he could generate with his tongue and she was hungry for it, eager, squirming for more. His satisfied moan thrummed against her skin a second before he shocked her a second time, then a third, her back nearly cramping as it arched off the ground, her senses spiralling into a dizzying orgasm that left her panting wildly.

She expected him to slow down but he didn’t, continuing to lap at her as she struggled to form words, unable to do much else but squirm uselessly beneath him. She shivered, her thighs trembling, barely resisting the urge to clamp together and crush his goddamn beautiful head while he worked. Her eyes squeezed shut, toes curling, practically howling as she came a third time only to recoil just as fast because _oh fuck,_ he was still going. She pushed on his head desperately, half-concerned she was going to kick him in the sudden need to get his tongue off of her throbbing clit.

“Christ, Jaal, come up for air.” He pulled back, looking up at her as she tried to catch her breath, barely able to laugh as she slung her arm over her eyes. “Holy shit.”

“Did you… achieve orgasm?” he asked cautiously.

She peeked out from beneath her arm. “Are you serious?” she asked incredulously.

But Jaal was frowning, sheepishly confused. “The file said there would be… muscle contractions… vocalizations… but you seemed to be doing so the whole way through.” He wiped at his chin with the back of his hand, skin slick and glistening with her arousal. The image was a hell of a lot hotter than she would have predicted, sending a throb between her legs despite the overstimulation. “I could tell you were enjoying yourself,” he added, “but I was a bit uncertain what to look for when it came to… well, coming.”

Scarlett let out a tired laugh, lowering her arm as she sluggishly propped herself up on her elbows. “Yes. I came. Three times. All good.” She smiled around another panting breath. “Very good.”

Jaal looked surprisingly perplexed. “Three?” he asked, a note of concern in his tone as his gaze darted between her body and her face. “Do you… Do you need to stop?”

Scarlett arched a brow. “I’d like a second to catch my breath, but I certainly hope we’re not stopping now.” She peered at him curiously. “I’m guessing it doesn’t work that way for angara?”

Jaal’s lips spread into a smile that was halfway between delighted and devious. “Consider me very pleasantly surprised,” he said, crawling up the length of her body once more. “If not a bit jealous.” She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her. “But from now on,” he murmured, “I want you to tell me when it happens. I want to know precisely when you are reaching your peak.”

“I can do that,” she whispered, sucking the taste of her arousal from his lips. She hoped he enjoyed going down on her because she was definitely going to be asking for that again in the future. “You’re suspiciously skilled at that,” she said, running her fingers along his cowl. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say this wasn’t your first time with a human.”

“If I’d known you were approachable, perhaps I would have tried it sooner,” he said with a grin, punctuating his words with a light kiss. “You taste exquisite.”

“Don’t say that,” she teased with a pout. “I’ve tried your food. The angaran sense of taste is all kinds of messed up.” His eyes narrowed in mild annoyance, though it did little to diminish his smile.

“You are terrible.”

“And yet you love me,” she hummed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Such a burden, I know.” She laid down once more, pulling him with her, drawing him into another kiss - but her attention quickly shifted as his weight settled over her, something hard pressing firmly against her belly. She mewled against his lips, pushing gently on his shoulders to encourage him to move as she looked down between them. The lighting wasn’t great, shadowed mostly by his body, but she could see that the slit between his thighs had parted around a thick shaft that was recognizable, but definitely not human. “Alright,” she said, giving him another nudge. “I showed you mine, you show me yours.”

Jaal chuckled lightly, pulling back, the pair of them shifting until she knelt in front of his seated form. The change in position definitely improved the view. His cock was at least somewhat familiar in terms of its shape- a shaft that ended in a cap-like tip - but that was pretty much where the similarities ended. The color was a deep purple, much darker than the rest of him, the underside speckled with a streak of dark blue. His shaft was tapered - relatively thin toward the top, comparable to a human’s in girth, but thickened significantly as it reached the base. The ridges, though, had to be the most alien quality about him - a series of slopes and curves that ran along the length of him, the most prominent of which lined the top, ending at the base of his head.

Jaal cleared his throat, drawing her gaze to his face. “Not that I’m complaining,” he began, “but it feels bizarre to have you simply sit there and stare.”

“Sorry,” she said, crawling closer. “It’s just… is it weird to say you have a beautiful dick?”

Jaal laughed, amused if not a bit perplexed. “I can’t say I have been told that before.” His mirth faded as she reached out to touch him, letting out a slow, shuddering breath as she lightly brushed her fingers along his length. She was somewhat surprised to feel wet skin beneath her hand, slickened with a viscous fluid not dissimilar to the wetness between her own thighs. She thought maybe it was just a residue from being sheathed until she saw the small droplets pooling like dew along a few of his ridges - most likely coming from small self-lubricating ducts. _That’s handy,_ she thought, slickening her palm as she instinctively wrapped her fingers around him, pumping in a motion she hoped was somewhat universal. From the way his eyes closed, a low hum rumbling from his chest, she assumed it was a good start.

Scarlett leaned in, kissing his cheek before trailing her lips along the flared ridge that framed the column of his throat. “Show me how to touch you,” she whispered.

Jaal let out a harsh sigh before curling his hand around her own, tightening her grip, guiding her fingers. She quickly learned it wasn’t just about pressure, but placement; she could hear the rapid change in his breathing, the pitch of his voice lifting as her fingers ran along those ridges and the valleys in-between. Perhaps it was just a boost to her ego, but she liked to think her hand was better-shaped for this, her fingers able to spread and explore in a way his own could not. She trailed her lips down onto his chest, caressing him with a slow lick any time she found a particularly sensitive spot as she gradually made her way lower.

The first swipe of her tongue against his cock was tentative, not knowing quite what to expect in terms of taste. She was surprised to find him slightly sweet rather than the salty musk she was used to. Not exactly a flavor that was going to be mistaken for dessert, but certainly something she could work with. She flattened her tongue, lapping at the various spots her fingertips had discovered, watching as his brow rose, his lips going slack around softened breaths. When she closed her mouth around him, taking him in as far as she could, he made a sound that was equal parts a whimper and a growl, low and rumbling and pleading and it sent a shiver straight to her core. Jaal grasped desperately at the nape of her neck, his eyes hazy and half-lidded and yet fixed on her every movement as she started to suck, bobbing her head at a slow, steady pace.

It wasn’t her most graceful blow job ever. She fumbled a bit, trying to find the right way to angle her head, to take him in without bumping any raised edges against her teeth, to pump him in time with the rise and fall of her mouth - not to mention that she could barely wrap one hand fully around the base of him, so any ideas about getting her lips past a certain point were immediately tossed out. The ridge that marked the top of him was a particular challenge, as it kept rubbing against her soft palate in a completely unfamiliar way, threatening to make her gag. But based on the sounds he was making, she was pretty sure he wasn’t disatisfied by the effort. While she couldn’t recognize his blushing before, she could definitely see it now - a deep blue flush that started in his chest, creeping up his throat and the sides of his cowl. His breaths grew sharp and ragged, his muscles tensing as his grip on her neck tightened, his voice lifting in a series of pleasured cries. Listening to him almost made her laugh giddily. The angara were known for being very _expressive_ \- and considering he was just as loud as she’d been moments earlier, clearly sex was no exception.

She startled when Jaal suddenly gripped the back of her head, pulling her mouth away with a wet pop. She had no time to ask what was wrong before he crushed his lips against hers. One large arm hooked around her back as he hauled her upward, dragging her on top of him as he laid down, never breaking the kiss. _Ok, message received,_ she thought as she got her bearings, shifting her knees to either side of him. _Moving on._ His hands went to her thighs, tugging her into place as he rocked his hips, moaning appreciatively as his length slid between her labia. “I want to be inside you,” he whispered as she leaned over him. “I want to try.”

Scarlett steadied herself with a breath. There was something a bit daunting about this part. The only aliens she’d ever fooled around with were asari, with bodies so similar to her own that the territory felt pretty familiar. She’d never had a non-human cock inside her before, the prospect of which made this scenario feel strangely virginal, now that she thought about it. She reached down between them, shifting her hips as she stroked him a few times, lining him up with her entrance. She held his gaze, hoping for the best as she slowly lowered her weight.

And _oh,_ that felt weird. Good-weird. _Different_ -weird, but _good_ -weird. She assumed her expression probably mirrored his own, the two of them staring at one another as they tried to adjust to the novelty of this sensation. She felt the same fullness she was used to and yet those ridges rubbed against her walls in a way that was entirely new. She stopped only a short way in, giving them some slow, shallow thrusts to start with, bracing herself against his chest as she eased the first few inches in and out.

“Is that good?”

Jaal let out the breath he’d been holding, his eyes half-lidded. “Scarlett…”

“Tell me how it feels.” She lowered herself a little more, whimpering as his hands settled on her waist.

“Soft,” he whispered reverently, shuddering, his fingers digging gently into her sides. “You are... so soft. And warm. And - _Ah! Tight,”_ he added, clenching his teeth as she pushed further down, both of them flinching as she reached the point where his girth forced her body to stretch. He searched her face, concerned. “If it’s painful-”

“No, we’re good,” she said, closing her eyes. “Just gimme a sec.” She could definitely feel it, but the sting wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. She slowly rocked her hips, using his length to ease her opening wider.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

She opened her eyes, clearly seeing the way he was warring with himself, battling between how good it felt and worrying about her well-being. It was sweet, really. Scarlett smiled, leaning down to kiss him. “You won’t,” she reassured him. She arched her back, pushing down those last few inches, groaning as he sucked in a sharp breath. She let out a low, wanton moan. “You feel so good, Jaal,” she purred, nipping at his lower lip. “I’m going to make myself come. Just like this.” He released a ragged moan, his hands gliding up her back as she lengthened each stroke, setting a less cautious pace.

It wasn’t a lie to ease his concerns. Once she got settled, riding him felt _really_ fucking good. The unfamiliar texture was working in her favor, the most prominent ridge hitting her g-spot each time he was fully seated inside her. The way his cock tapered meant it stretched her with each descent, that sense of fullness constantly changing with each movement. Jaal rocked his hips to match her pace, meeting her thrust for thrust, their momentum building in tandem. Scarlett lifted her shoulders, sitting up higher, fingers digging against his chest as she freed one hand to stroke her clit and _there, oh, there - that would do it. Just a little longer..._

“Jaal…. Jaal, just like that… I’m going to…” Her words trailed off into a series of sharp little _ohs_ , a chant as she chased after release. She broke with a wordless whimpering plea, clenching hard around him as her body trembled, hearing his shocked gasp in response. “Fuck, Jaal, I’m coming-”

“Oh, keep doing that,” he panted, groaning as he gripped her hips, his thrusts growing more frantic beneath her. “Don’t stop.”

 _Don’t stop what? Coming?_ She would have laughed if she had the breath for it, unable to understand exactly what he was asking for until his hands cupped her breasts, giving her a startling shock that tore through the very center of her, pulsing from her tits to her groin. She cursed, clenching, shuddering around him again and he let out a sound as if he’d been struck, his head angling back, mouth open in ecstasy. She tried consciously tightening around him, tried to make her muscles flutter like they always did when she orgasmed, and while she couldn’t quite mimic it voluntarily, that was clearly what set him off.

Jaal’s breathing was faster than she’d ever heard it before when he tugged her down, crushing her lips to his, pinning her against his chest as he continued to thrust. Scarlett couldn’t do much but hold on, muffling cries onto his lips as he pounded into her but apparently that wasn’t enough. Ryder let out a surprised yelp as she was suddenly flipped onto her back, Jaal looming over her, pressing dizzying kisses to her mouth as he rocked himself into her. “My temptress,” he groaned into her ear, his pace shifting into slow, firm thrusts. “ _Seductress._ ” His voice lowered, making her skin tingle as she closed her eyes, whimpering. She lifted her knees, her heels digging into his lower back, urging him on, coaxing, pleading. “I have thought of this… so many times,” he panted, grinding himself into her, angling her hips so he could press deeper. “Wondering how you would feel, how you would sound…” He pressed in to the hilt, rocking more than thrusting, forcing her clit to rub against the lip of muscle at the base of his shaft. Scarlett keened, digging her nails into his shoulders as shocks of pleasure raked over her nerves. “I love the sounds you make for me. The way you express every moment of pleasure...” Her nipples dragged against each movement of his chest and she could feel herself building again, getting closer, _just a little more..._

Jaal groaned out her name, tucking his head in the space between her neck and her shoulder, one hand grasping almost painfully along her hip. “Scarlett, I’m… _close_ …” He moaned hard as her eyes widened, nearly choking on a gasp as she felt him swell inside her, stilled and buried deep, crowding her walls with an intense pressure unlike anything she’d ever felt before. The tension on her g-spot sent her rocketing higher, clawing at his back as her legs tightened around him, a harsh shudder rumbling through his whole body seconds before she felt a sudden _wave_ of force. There was no time for comprehension, only _feeling_ as those same electric shocks from before seemed to roll off of him, pulsing and tingling everywhere at once, as if their bodies were now a looping circuit. Her orgasm was instantaneous, feeling the hot rush of his release spilling inside her as she came, her cunt quivering around him in tight, spasming flutters.

Jaal sounded almost pained as he shivered above her, muscles tensing, and whatever he said next wasn’t caught by the translator but she was fairly certain he was cursing up a storm. He remained as still as possible, no longer rocking or grinding but thrust in as far as he could go, breathing in quick and ragged huffs as her orgasm tapered off. Her muscles relaxed, her legs starting to lower but he grasped her thigh desperately. “Don’t… Don’t move,” he choked out. “Please, don’t…”

It was only then that she realized he was still coming, his cock twitching inside her, pumping as another wave of warmth hit her cervix. He let out a low whine, pressing his brow to hers as he trembled. “Scarlett-”

“I’ve got you,” she whispered, kissing him, stroking his cheek, holding him until the shivering stopped. The pressure inside her gradually lessened, met with Jaal’s heavy sigh of relief as his muscles slackened, his body pressing limply down onto her. Heavy as he was, it felt good just to lay there for a moment, the two of them trying to catch their breath.

In the silence that followed, Scarlett idly tried to piece together exactly what happened there at the end. She couldn’t help it - after all the xenobiology classes she had to take as part of her academy coursework, it was practically instinct to analyze the experience, even while still coming down from a brain-scrambling orgasm. She wasn’t expecting his cock to change size and shape inside her when he came - not quite like canine knotting, _thank God_. Ryder made a mental note for the future. That should be the first question she asks before she lets an alien stick their dick in her. _Is there a chance your cock will get stuck? No thanks._ But the pressure she’d felt with Jaal didn’t feel like an anchor. There was still enough glide that she was certain they could have pulled apart if they’d needed to. It just left her feeling incredibly, pleasurably full.

She’d have to observe it directly - a solid enough excuse to make him come using her hand sometime so she could watch - but she’d hazard a guess that the ridges around his head were responsible for the swelling she’d felt. Probably a biological trick to increase the chances of fertilization - make him hypersensitive so he wouldn’t move and stop up the passage a bit so most of his cum would stay inside his mate.

 _Boy, his swimmers are going to be so confused and disappointed once they realize where they are,_ she thought with an exhausted laugh. Jaal stirred at the sound, heavy-lidded eyes looking down at her before he pressed a lazy kiss to her lips. Slowly he eased himself off, rolling onto his back with a sated sigh, his eyes closing.

There was a rush of wet warmth between her thighs the moment he pulled out. Definitely more volume than she was used to. _No wonder they have so many damn kids,_ she thought as she reached down, idly massaging the ache between her legs. Her fingers came back coated - his cum had an odd, metallic quality to it, like liquid mercury against her skin. The shade was paler though, almost opalescent, reflecting prisms of color as she shifted her fingers in the dim light. _Even his cum is pretty,_ she thought, nearly snorting as she chuckled to herself.

Jaal hummed, a smile on his lips even as his eyes remained closed. “You sound happy.”

“I am.” Scarlett scooted closer, nudging his arm until he lifted it, letting her curl along his side. The uneven shape of his chest didn’t make for the best pillow, but she made do, resting her head near his shoulder as she lightly traced her fingernails over the muscular terrain. A contented sigh rumbled in his chest, halfway to a purr. “You seem pretty happy yourself. I take it that was good for you?”

His hand skimmed along the small of her back, drawing circles with his thumb, dragging a languid electric buzz against her skin. “You are… extraordinary. When you climax… the way your muscles…” He seemed too tired to find the word, his opposite hand lifting, pumping a loose fist.

“Squeeze? Spasm?” she offered.

Jaal hummed, seemingly content to let her finish his sentence for him. “It's… It is unlike anything I've felt before. Being inside you is…”

“Good?” she added, giggling as his voice trailed away again.

“Yes,” he murmured through a smile. “Good.”

Scarlett tilted her head up, peering at his closed eyes. “Don’t tell me falling asleep immediately after sex is a universal thing.”

“No,” he said. “Not sleeping. Just enjoying the moment.”

Scarlett hummed, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. His skin felt so different from her own - not rough but thicker, almost leathery. “I wonder if your brain gets a dose of oxytocin after sex like ours do. Stimulates bonding. Increases empathy. Makes you feel all warm and cuddly. And dopamine, obviously,” she added with a yawn. “Gets the pleasure centers of the brain all fired up. Lowers stress hormones like cortisol. Releases endorphins that give your mood a boost. Overall it’s a neurochemical cocktail to make you feel really damn good.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Jaal said. “I know only how it feels - that right now, all I want is to lie here with you, to hold you, to feel the warmth of you against me.” He kissed the top of her head. “And to have you save the biology lesson for later,” he added.

She chuckled. “Wasn’t all of this technically a biology lesson?”

“I much prefered the hands-on portion,” he said. “Not as fond of the lecture.”

“Fair enough,” she said, settling with a sigh. They fell into a wordless embrace, stirred only by stroking fingertips, the sound of running water lulling her as she dozed, listening to his breathing.

“Scarlett?”

His quiet whisper drew her attention, making her wonder if she’d fallen asleep. She hummed in response. “May I ask you something?” She hummed again. Jaal hesitated before continuing. “Do you believe there is such a thing as a soulmate?”

Ryder lifted her head, peering down at him with a frown. “Where’s that coming from?”

“I’m not trying to imply anything,” he said quickly. “I was reading about human culture - your understanding of emotional connections- when I came across the concept. I just… I want to have a better understanding of your perspective. Your beliefs.”

Scarlett studied his face, the earnestness in his expression, before shrugging. “Yes and no, I guess,” she admitted. “I know from experience that it’s possible to love more than one person, so the idea that there is only one true love waiting for you out there seems a bit bogus. But I also know how it feels to find someone who… completes you, if that makes sense. Like… you love each other so much that…”

“That you feel as though they are a part of you that you did not know you were missing,” he finished for her as she struggled to find the words. The way he said it - the way he looked at her as he did, his hand sliding over her own, holding it to his chest - it was clear that he felt that way about her. The weight of that was overwhelming, maybe even a little frightening.

“Yeah,” she whispered.

He looked down at their hands, trying to join hers with his own. Their fingers did not pair easily and yet they made it work, shifting until they laced together as best they could. “I find it bizarre, almost humbling to think…” He wet his lips, shaking his head. “If you had not gotten on that ship- if you had never left Earth… You would have died hundreds of years ago and I never would have even known that you existed. My heart aches to think of it. I cannot help but wonder what my life would have been like, then. Would some part of me know, deep inside, that something was missing? That there was a hole that could never adequately be filled because our paths never crossed?”

“Jaal-”

“I know this is all very new to you,” he said, tightening his grip on her hand. “I know that you are only beginning to build a life here. And there may…” He cast his gaze aside, his features tensing. “There may come a time when your interests draw you elsewhere-”

“Jaal, look at me.” She touched his cheek, easing his gaze to meet her eyes. “I’m not Allia,” she said gently. Ryder caught the subtle wince as she hit upon the old wound that clearly still hurt him, yet there was relief there too. He did not have to say it directly - she understood. Scarlett pressed her brow to his, nuzzling. “I’m scared too,” she whispered. “I don’t know what’s going to happen any more than you do. But I’m here with you now. And this is where I want to stay.”

“I love you,” he murmured, his free hand sinking into her hair, “more than words can express.”

“I love you too,” she whispered, enjoying the feel of those words on her tongue before leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

Scarlett didn’t know how much time had passed - it was far too easy to lose herself in the slow rise and fall of his kisses, the gentle caresses of his lips, his hands, the way he held her close to him. But soon fatigue started to stir into something else, a familiar warm tension building between her thighs as she let her fingertips roam, her lips lowering to his chest.

“So,” she purred, “how long do you need before…” Her eyes lowered to his slit, his cock long since softened and sheathed. “...you know?”

Jaal looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened. “You… You want to go again?”

“Is that a problem?” she asked gently. “I’m fine if you can’t-”

“No no no,” he corrected quickly, shaking his head. Scarlett smirked. “I just… A few minutes. Then I should be recovered enough to…” He cleared his throat, his brow lifting. “I… apologize. I am... surprised. I didn’t expect you to be so…”

“Eager?”

“Insatiable.”

Scarlett chuckled. “Oh, I’m very satisfied,” she hummed, peppering kisses onto his chest. “But there’s a lot more to try. Different positions. And I still have to take the time to figure out your erogenous zones… how and where you like to be touched… other than the obvious, of course,” she added, gently sweeping her thumb along the muscled seam of his sheath. He visibly shuddered and her smile grew. His expression was perfect - eager and intrigued, excited if not a little intimidated. _I wish I could take a picture,_ she thought idly.

 _The image is being documented, Pathfinder,_ SAM’s voice buzzed in her head. _You may revisit any of the collected data later at your private terminal._

Scarlett stilled, her eyes widening. _Oh, shit._ “SAM,” she said, embarrassed horror creeping into her voice, “have you been recording this whole time?”

 _You never gave the logout command,_ the electronic voice hummed. _I am programmed to constantly monitor and document your nervous system, circulation, endocrine function and exteroceptive senses, with full insight into your physical and mental state-_

“Yes, SAM, I know,” she snapped.

_You are agitated. If it makes you feel any better, I did not detect any technicians accessing the feed while you and Jaal were mating._

Jaal’s momentary confusion at her sudden shift into talking to herself melted into amusement. She was pretty sure her face was bright red from how hot her cheeks felt.

“SAM,” she said firmly, trying to fight the tightness in her throat, “I want you to password-lock the past hour’s worth of data. Only grant access under my authorization. And as soon as you’re done, log out.”

_You desire privacy._

“That’s the idea.”

_Currently disabling archival processes and direct communication link. You may reconnect at your terminal on the Tempest._

“I take it you forgot about your artificial intelligence?” Jaal asked calmly. She suspected he was trying not to laugh at her.

“Oops?” she whimpered pathetically.

This time, he did laugh. “Well,” he offered, pushing a strand of hair from her cheek, “I suppose it was worth documenting. This is, by all accounts, the first time a human and an angara have attempted intimacy.”

“Hell of a first contact,” she giggled, the laughter helping shake away some of her mortification. Some, not all.

Then again, it meant she’d be able to revisit this memory later, in crisp, perfect detail.

Repeatedly.

She let herself be pulled down into another kiss, murmuring against his lips.

This was definitely a day she wouldn’t want to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Tavjaare is entirely my own invention.


End file.
